The New Girl
by wolves5ever
Summary: -Lightxoc, not a marysue. dont like dont read.- theres a new girl at lights school, is she a normal girl or does she has secrets? and what is their feelings for each other? also will have mild yaoi please red and reveiw :-)
1. Chapter 1

So this is 1st time wrotting a fanfics guys!Death note belong to sum japabese dudes I dont know what there names but Sakura takahashi and other ocs are mine! Hope yo enjoy n send BIG reviews!1

It will be light x oc and 1 sised l x ligth

Luv ya xoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxx

Light Yagami woke up in bedroom. It was tuesday and he went down stars with sister saya fotr break fast. But not parents bcause the6n were having Sex :P

Light has bowl of some cornflicks and Saya ate Lucky charms. Then Light und Sayu put on school uniforms and went to school not saying goodbye to praents because of sex.

Tin minuites later they came in school

'There is school' light explined

'I know said sayu'

They go to diff class roms b/c sayu is kiddie and light is like 18 so he in the biggest class i think

He sits down at table and starts redding textbook bwith freinds because of smart. Then sees out of his corner of his yeye…..a NEW GIRL"!

The girl had ong blue hairs like a flowering bule waterfall adn tur quise eyes like blue water wearing pretty clothes w/ shot skirt and lacy pink sockings and black hi hells. Light thought she was pretty and starts getting erection!

I sit boredly at desk playing with a strand off my silky aqua marine bule hairs when suddenly I a brown caramel colours hair and bulgering muscles in shirt. Then I see he has giant ercetion! Like pole in underpants and looking at me in live

'I am Sakura Tahakahashi" I say flirty

"Im lgith Yagami' he replyed with his smile. 'R U new to schol?'

'Yes I said, i am orfon so I dnt have nowhere to live

'OMG u dont has parents?' he says looking at me upsetted and feeling sorry 4 me,

'my mum died in child burth wen I was born and father dyed yesterday because of tuberclosous'

'OMG HOW SAS' cuddled light to make me fell better,and I cuddled back, he was worm and strong and it maked me feel happied again

Then it end of school and I was sad

When light got home all his parents had finished having sex on ech other were haveing tea with l and watery. Light went into kittechn and saw them

'HELLO LIGTH' L glomped, glomming light around the waste and trys to kiss light but he dodge it

'Whow as school sweat heart' his mum asked

'WE HAS BIG NEWS' roared watari and dad at once! Liht was shooked because they didnt use there indoor voices!

'Watary orfonedge bruned down in fire' said watari sadly with crying 'so clever orfon kiddies lives hear in steed!'

Kids came in the kitchen. There was: mello,Near, Matt and…SAKURA!

OMG!

'ZOMGWTF' LIGHT GASPED? 'SAKURA I DINT KNOW U WAS DETECTIVE TOO!'

'yer im a deceptive' sakura said in pretty voce. 'L is 3rd best defective in the hole is robbert but you calls him R' she point at big fat old man with sandwitch that was ugly and net very sexy 'he is number too. Im the bestsest deticitive in the world and were looking 4 kira'

Light was sacred because…..HE WAS KIRA!

'WE CNOT LET DIS PEOPLE LIVE IN OUR HOOSE!' light cryed 'IM A TEEN AGED BOY I NEED PERSONELL SPACE FOR MASTERBATE AND STUFF'

'don't worry said L, ill shar your room' he said sitting on lights laps.

'EW GO AWAY SLUT HE SAID punking L IN FACE!

L just cryed bcause he is gay and fancy lighth

'Light can I have a word' Sakura

'ok'

They went up stairs to lgith room and then sakura said 'listen tight I know we jst meted but IM IN LOSE WITH U!'

'yay' said light and then they kissed and then they started to make. They lied on bed and ligt started to take sakuras cloths when she suddenly shooted NOOOO LIGTH I AM A VIRGIN

It was noisy and light got scared by the nose and ran away.

'HEY BIG FAMILY' yellowed light dad in BIG voice. They all living in same house so its like there a big family or smth. They al go down stairs expect for nurr and Mello because youll find out y not later ;)

'DOES YOU HAS ANY IDEAS WHO KIRA IS!' dad shouted. Sakura said first I think kira is hifh school student with brown hairs. L said i thing kira is sexy lol. Robbert suddenlt said 'I think kira is light…' light quickily wroted robbery's name in death note and hr died all over table. 'oh look he felled asleep' said lights mummy

'I think kirq is some won who is defiantly NOT ME ' said light

'What about kiddies said l?' shure enough mellow near and matthew were NOT IN A KITCHEN!

'we must luke 4 them'

'ok'

They go up stairs adn look in toilet and war drobe und floor and finally in spare room. They gassed!

Mello + Near was makeing yaoi all over bed! and Matthew was watching and playing video games! They watched as mello put his man peen organ into nears warm sippery caravan. Mellos organ isnt very big but near likes it. Nurr started mooning and having orgasm because of sex, and mat also had an organism becuuse he got a new high score on his cideo game.

'This is UNEXPECTABLE HAVING SEXES IN THE HOOSE!' scremed mum with angry.

'I wish light Kun wold do this 2 me said L'

'ew why' squicked light

'cos I love you' said l with glomp

'ill never love u said light cos U HAVE BULIMMIA' then every1 laughed at L

'that's not fair' L shouted mutely then got sord from bed side table and started suicideing 2 death. Matthew was a bit cross when bloods came on his psp

THE NECK'S DAY

Lgith was upshot bcos sakura shooted at him when he tried 2 sex on her. He wanted down the stairs into kitched and macking tost

'hey sexy bf' said l who was sat at table. Light ignorded him cus he was smelly and light dosent fancy dudes

Did u loke it? Plex review und fave and ill writ more!


	2. Chapter 2

Hay everyone!

Thankd 4 readin last chapter abd thans to Guest for the reviw! Lol im not going to make light gat sakura pregnate, there only 18 so that's teen pregacy wich is bad i guess

A phew ppl assed if it was a jock but its noy! Tis is serius story with drama!

This chapert has misa in it god i hate that bick

Light ated his toest then sakura came down the stares. She wared : lond blue dress with a prom skirt and some pink stuff around bottom also belt. Her hares was in a plat adn she luked so pretty lick princess,

"U look kawaii" said light sinsearly, sakura juts blushied and kisses him on check.

Then they came in school, sakura dint have aby brefast bcis she is skinny und cool.

They went sat down in class und tooked out books. Light toked out his fresh book but acsadentaly poled out2: THE DEATG NOTE!1

"whats that?" asked saukra but ligt just shuvved it in agen so she dint c he was kira

"it was just a book or a pin oe a paper of smth it dusent mater its not impotent jeese!" he shotted trowing it back in bag.

"ok said sakura and did sum frenck vurbs becouse she is well smart"

"i think u foled her dude" sade ryuk who was floateing over lgith head b/c he went everywear wit him even in shower but not gay.

"SJHUT UP U STUPID BUTT" yielded ligt jumming on table and yelling at ryuk to make him shut up cos ppl mite thing hew as a bit crazy 4 torking 2 invisible person.

All of a suddenty door opens and in warks:….MISA she was wareing tinny blak dress thing and wen she moved the skurt went up so every won cud c her tong b/c she is slut. Her dress was goin down her boobs wich were falling everywhear u cud see right down her cleevidge.

"Who is dis den?" she say stupid and pointing at skura

"tis sakura said lgith and i lobe her"

"OMG NO U DON'T" yielded misa misa angerly "U LOSE ME IM UR GF NOT THIS DITCH. SHES TOO PRITTY I BET HER HAIRS IS FAKED" she said and try to slap sakura but dint bcos sakura slaped her first

"Lgiht loves me adn i lose him!" she sad to the jelus bich misa "fuck off and dont try to stup are love"

"Yea" said light he didnt lose misa bcos she was idiut and slut she slepped with like 10 guys last week end and she culdent even use death note because of stupid

"I WILL NOT AXPECT THIS LIES" misa shouts "I CHALLEND U TO SORDS!" she tooked sord out of clievage and waved at sakura

"AHAHAAHA THAT WEAR YOUR RONG U PATHETIC IMBESIL" giggled sakura "I AM WORLD CHOMPION OF SORDS" saidf saurak and got bigger sord und waved it at misas sord wich was tiny and not scary.

The too girls started sording violetly and mise cryed bcos she was loosing sakura was too fassed and doge all her sord stuff

OW crayed misa misw wen sakura sorded her in leg she fall in the flaw with pane. All of the class mates cheared for sakura!

"LGITH IS MY BOYFRIEN YELLED SAKUR putting away sord in purse

"thas was realy cool" gassed light und huged her "you are best gf and i never licked misa any ways"

They sat at desk togeter like cuple and every1 fort they were cute but some boys was jeloos at ligt becas they thougt sakura was sexie.

When lite got homes he went in bed room to talk to ruyuk.

"you aint kilded many people much resuntly" said ryuk "lets kil some1 it will make yo feel better"

"no i dint want to!"said light guilty "sakura might finde out then she migt not like me anymore"

"suite your self weekling" said ryuku adn flied away out of windor.

Then a voice came in hallway "DID I HEARD WOT I THORT I JUST HEARED" it was L!

"OH NO HELL SAY IM KIRA" thought light with panic

"wot did you thin you herded becase it wasnt me being supsicius" he asked un suspishushly.

"I HERED MY SEXY BF BEIGN SEXY L SAID GAY CUDDLING LIGTS LEGS"

Then sakura came and sorded him so it was ok

MEAN WHIAL

In a misteriouse place in the shiginami relm ruk was talking to some other shinigami abutt someting impotent!

BACL AT THE HOOSE!

There was a nock at the door!

They opened it o see…

YOULL FIND OUR NEXT CRAPTER!

THE PLOT FICKENS!

WAT WILL HAPPENS NECKS TIME?

PLEASUE RED UND REVIEWS ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank yew 2 all my fans!I loce all of yo!

This cahapter is introdushin sum impotent thinks so make sur u rwview!

Ther rewash a nock at the doe.

They opeded it to see…

MATSUDE light's police frined!

"I fogotted to pay my rent and tey kiked me out of mu flat" he giggle "can i stay wit u for tonigt abd mabey tomorrow or a month or too"

"WECLOME INTO OUR HOOSE!2" well comed ligts parents to him.

The house was already prwtty full from lights family and orfons. Lgith sleeped in lights room with ruyuk, parens slepped in there room, saruka share with Sayu, L and watery sleep in kitchen flaw and nurr and mellow go in the sex dugeon to do sex. They put a extra bed in ligts room 4 mastuda and it was like a sleepover or smth b/c there friends.

That day is was Saturday so Sakura und lgith and saya dint have 2 go to school in sted they stayed at home.

Lgit dad corled another kira meeting.

"DOES YOU HAS ANY MOOR IDEAS!" HE SHOTTED LOUD

"no peeps ahs dyed resuntly so maybe kira has stop i dont know" sad litgh tryin 2 make dem think it wasent him

"yes tat is suspicus" said matsuad "noe kira isnt kiraing theres crime every wear! On theway hear i nearly got stabed like 12 times"

"kira hasent don any thin sins i came" said saukr with clever "so he nows im here adn i mite find him! so kira cud be sum one in this hoose!the only posable explation is…SAYU IS KIRS!"

"WAT SCREAMED SAYU I HAVENT NEVER KILED A SINHLE PERSON IN MY HOLE LIFE"

"Omg ur rigt!" scremed watari! "we must kip all out eyes on her!"

Every won got out a magafying glares and pointed at saya except not near and Mello cos they were off having sex in te sex Dungon and l becas he ponted magnifier at lithgs crotch insted.

"I BELIVE SUYA" shoted mastufa unaxepectadly."Shes juts a little gril" he say cuddling on her to made her fell better

"also do i! said light Shed my sister und u cant put her in prism to dye!"

If u thing shes not kiraq than tyat mus be rigt!" l said tryin to make ot wit ligt but dint bcos ligt stabed him in leg.

LAITER THAT SDAY

"I hasent seen ruk in a wile thougt light. I wonder if hes visitin his family" he went downstaries to like for the shimigamimi but acadensaly went in2 bat room und saw…

SAKURA WAS MACKIN OUT WIF MATSUDA!2

"NOOOOOOOOOOO CRYED LIT AND THROUGH MASTUDA OUT OF WINDOW"

"wy wod u do tis to me!" he said to sakura "i thort we was in loose!"

"LGITH I CAN EXPLANS" saurak sarted to say

"I DON'T WANT 2 HEARD IT!" hw reliled angry/

SUCENLT LIGTS DAD RAN IN!

"WE HAVE SUM INFRMATION!" HE MUTTERED "WE THING KIR IS HIDEING IN GERMAN ADN WE ALL HAS TO WENT THEIR RIGT NOW!"

A plain landed in garden adn it wa lights dads special police plain with sirens and guns and every thing. They all sitted in it axpect for kiddies becase they was too youn to go to German und water bacaouse he is old and has athuritus. On the plan ligt ans sakura had to sit necksto eack other but they dint talk bcos he was made at her!

Wen the plain land it is was 5:30 Pm. Theyre was a big sine at the frount of germany saying 'Wilkommen aus Deutschland" (AN: thans to Taylor 4 transating) adn it was very dark and full of shnitsels. all wnt to the hotel becas they were tiered form the jet leg.

When they got to hotel, the hotel man came

"guten Tag ich name ist Hands" he said in german "Wellcum to mein hotlle!"

"danke you" sakura said in Germany becase she can speek the langage

Hands shooed tem all too their rooms. They was all had big cumfy beds and wall papers that looks like a german flag. Ligt sat down on his bet.

"i wonder were ruyuk is" he wondered. Rhe hadnt sen ruk sinse they arrived in german adn since weh he flied out of window and he missed him a bit. Ryuk was a bit creepie but he wis stil a good fren to lgith. "i hope he aint got hurted2"

The door nocked. Light answed it to see…SAKURA standing on thrashhole with crying

"im sorry i maked wit masutafa" she crided "theyre is an explunashun, i was trying to get his DNAs becase… I THING HE EVIL!"

"HOW DART YOU!2" light angried! "matsuda is my brest friend! How dare u acuse him of evil!"

"no ligt u don't understand i ony love u"

"im getting real tired of ur shit saruka" said lite with door slam.

LIGHT U NEED TO CUM DOWN STAIRS U SEXY MAN YELLED L WITH GAY. WEVE FOUND KIRA

2 ours later there were in cars going down motor way! Ligt and l and masutuda were inn car and sakura and hands and ligts parents were in other car! Kira was in truck in front and he was driving all over road and killing the pore german people with his truk und also death note. They chased kira and light and L pooled out his gun and started fireing at winscreen of truck and matsuda threwed his sords at the tires to bust them but missed. They chassed him through a street and a field adn a raleway stashen but it was called a Barn Hoff.

Then sudanly the truck drived off road in2 a wearhouse!l and ligit and matsuada ran in afert it with handycufsn to cach kira/

They got in adn the door baned shut behind them. It was dak and they coudent see wat was gong on. Suddenlt a light cme in middle of roo and they saw a person tyed up on chair!

It was…MASUTUDA

"but if hes tyed up in here….den who is that!" ligt gasped.

the other mastudas face spit into an evil grin!

2 BE CONTAINUDE!

Witch is the reel mastuda? Wats happening in the wear house? Wear is ryuk?Will lgith an skaura getn bak tohegether/ Reed the necks chapter to find!

Also im thinging of gaving sakura a pet wolf beacus i loce wolves. Wold u like to c a wofl in the story? If u woud any names?

Plez revow plase!


	4. Chapter 4 THE FIGHT

I get loads of meen reviews :( if u dont lik this then dont read it i never assed you to luke at my story

Guest i thort u liked this now ur juts bein mean 2 me

Anywya im still going to writ this you cant stop my creativiyt1 I Wont let the hatters brign me down pease show ur suport

I dont rit becas i want u to lick it i wite bcos ist fun!

The other matsudas face spit into an evil grin

"TOOK U A LOG TIME TO FIGGER IT OUT LIGHT" he evil laghed "I THOGT U WAS CLEVER"

"light kun is very clever" adored l but ligt nocked him unconshus so he dint get in the way

"IF UR NOT MASTUAD THEN HOW ARE U!" yelled lgith at him.

"I AM FAKE MATSUDE I WAS SENT TO SPY ON U AND BRING YOU HERE!" he gigiggled "YOU HAS NOT BEEN USING DETH NOTE PROPERL SINCE THAT GIRL CAME AND PPL ARE NOT DYING ANYMORE."

"but who sent u?2"

"THAT WOLD BE ME"

A portel oped up in middle of room and it was all blak and spinny with bits of space und magic. Inside the portel was…RYUK

"U FOOLISH IDIJOT" he shotted "U HAVE FAILED IN YOUR MISSON. KILL HIM FAKE MAFTUDA" and the he disappear back in portel.

The fuck matsuda gotted out a sord from his police bag and..SORDED LIGHT as well as the unconshus l and real matuta.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"scream lithg as he started blooding and dyeing on wearhouse flaw. "so dis is how it ends… i never got 2 tell saurak how muck i lobe her.."2 as he storted 2 fall asleep from the pane the last thig he saw was sakurs lovely face with all her blue hares around it smelling happyly at him

"DO SEX WITH ME!2" scfemmed L suddanly.

"WTF L I THORT U WAS DYED" wtfed light

"no its ok im imoone to sords" he explaned. "Now u must has sexes i u want 2 live!"

"ew" said light he dint want to fuck L cos he wasent a homosexy.

"No u don't understand!my butt whole has heeling powers!" elabberate L

So light fucled L but he dint engoy it cos he isent gay.

"I am helfy again now!"" he cheered and was happy und L was happe bcos lighth hasd sex wit him. "We muts get oot of hear!" They ran fassed out of wear house and saw…..A BIG FITE GOING ON! Ligts partents and sakura where figting wit fajke matsuda! Saukura was fiteing with her sords expect now he had 2 and ligts parents got a gun. Frake masutusa used the sord witch was all blooded over from light and ls bloods onn it form wen they got sorded but now their helfy so its ok. Dad shooted a ballet at matsuda it was rely badass but then matusda doge it so it was a but rubbish really. But them sakura chassed him with her sord and he got all scarred cos it was big aand scary./

THE GOOD GUISE WERE WINEING UNTIL CAME… Misa suddenly came!

She was swingeing a chain soar everywear adn academtally chopped of a german persons head butshe was evil so it dint bother her.

"ILL GET U BAKE 4 STEELING LIGH FORM ME" she evil larfed stating to fight with sakura! The chainsaw was big and streng and it started to cutted though Sakuras sord!

"NOO SOMEONE HELP" sakura acremmed. Suddenly ligt ran out to here and kipunched misa so she turned around and stated fitting him insteed.

"you saved me!" kissed sakura kissing him with grateful "i love you" but then misa nearly chopped his hed of so they stoped.

"NO DONT HERT MY BF" YELLIED L RUNING IN USING BODY AS HUMAN SHEIL FR LIGHT. He got chanesawed but nowon was very sad cos he was annoying.

Lithg puled hout his sord and together with sajura they stated to fight misa. Her chainsore was stong but their love was stronger!1 They had almosed beeted her then Hands ran it adn beeted her round the hed wit a sossidge to help the,. She unconshosed on the ground.

Fak matsuda realies that he was loosinf! "I WILL BE BACK" he muttered disdiapearing with misa's body into fin air.

"ACHTUNG WIR HAST WON" celebrated hands eating more sossiges and a shnitsel. Everywon hugged him to thankyou for save them.

"i love yo8u" lith wipsered to sakuk and held her ham.

"i loce you too in sorry we braked up" she cryed cudderling on him "will u be my boyfrin again"

"yes" he repoled them they kissed. Ever one cheeded happily beacus they was bak together even the germany peeps but they dint speck english so they dint kow wht was going on but they where happy cos it was cute.

"Lets go back home!" said light and everyon said goodbuy to hands and went back into the police plain. They wore a bit of sad cos theu were leefing but also happie and tyered. Sakura falled asleep on ligts sholder and he thort it was relay cute.

An out later they were back home. "I MISED YOU LOVELY YOUNG PEOPLE " saud watari giving them a worthers original.

Wen ligtn went to bed it was wired cos he was use to ruk bein their but cos he was evil now that prolaly wont happen anymore. He was a bit loanly in their on his own witout his ex bets frend who was now an evil guy/

Suddenly was knockon the door. Ligt opened it and sakura wore a hello kitty pikamas with lace

"can i sleep in here wit u tonhingt" she asked tyered

"or course"

They kissed then took of there close and lied nakey in bed. they just went to sleep withoot any sex cos they eere tires also light is a gentelmon and respects her morals.

I knoe that took a lotng time to up date! Ill do more soon proably! If u don't like it dont read it that wud be a waist of both of are time.

Good buy or as hands would say GUT AUF WIEDERSEHEN


	5. Chapter 5 MORE THINGS HAPPENS

Thankoy to that Girl for revowing me an bein nice i niw im not v gud at speelin but i try

But all meen peopel you leaf me alone okya

Also tankyou 2 those gorls how did the darmatic reading hoapfuley more people will red my stroy now

this chatpap is a bit of a filler im sorry but it brigs in sum charactors so yule have 2 reed it neway

and i got a pm aksing to put a wolf in from kili-kittencat so hair u go :-)

Sunlight screamed in trough the windor in lith's room as he wake up. Sakura was necksto him she was covered in blankets also she was naked! ligt realise he was naked 2!

Sakuks bobs were relay big like biger then misas and soft form wear she was lied over his mussely chest und he storted getting his peen in an eruption.

"oh nose" he thort "i mite waker hr up!" she lukes so preety and pieceful wit her blue hairs all spread oot over pillor lick an oyle panting of a sexy lady from the parst. "id better goo 2 the barfroom 2 cake care of dis" he picked up saruka off his body and pit her back on bed he looked at her books and down they're but dint tuch her cos hes a gentelmon and dosent molass or rope girls.

He ooped barfroom door wen sudanly L JUMPED ON HIM SUDDENLY!

"LIGHT KU AROOSED" he perved on lite "DO U WANT ME TO SEX WIT U 2 SORT IT OUT"

"FOR THE LARSE TIME L IM NOT GRAY" LIGT YELLED WITH SLAP "ERRYBUDY NOSE IM A HITLERSEXUAL"

"hahahagah" roflmaoed L larfing on flaw "coarse you our everywone is a bit gay in sides ligh flamming homersexual!"

"LEAF MY BF A LOAN!" IT WAS SAURAK!1 She is was standing OVA at door sti;ll narkid buy with a 2 GIANT SORD UND A MARSHINE GUN! L dint lisson 2 her so she sorded him in bran and leg and kidney and stummuk adn then shooted him like 100,000,000,000 times wit the mashing gone.

"Thas was realayy hottt" exclined ligt getting even more tuned on cos she was naked und bad arseund ligt got a erect. sakura putted away sord in her sord purse and stuke the mashin gun between her boobs. they trowed ls body out window 2 hide the edivense

"i am so truned on rite know!" she sad und they yused there hams on each other cos thats not real sex so shed still a vergin.

Laiter on wen there were both satanfied they come down staires.

"hey parents" lgtih said 2 his parents. wataeri was their two as well as mello nurr Mtatt and sayu they were all hasing break fast.

"DIS IS TERRIBULL" crid lights dad loudly wit tiers streeming down his big manly face "WE DINT FIND KIRA IN GERMAN ALSO MATSUAD WERE A FUCK AND NOW HES DEAD AND MISA IS AN EVIL"

"is ok said sakura we all has each other our friend ship keeps us stronger!We can cache kira is we juts belive in oursel!"

"YOUR RITE" said lites dad wipping his eyes on the tabelcloff. "WE MAY NOT HAS MANY PEEPS ON ARE SIDES BUT AT LEAST WE ARE FRIENDS!"

DID SUM EIN SAY FREUNDENS! came a voise from out sides. They all runned over 2 door and it was...HANDS

BUT HE WASENT ALOAN!

He was carryed a big bag of germany food for them und with him was...

a real wolf!

"WOW!" they all shot!1 sakura went down and cudeled the wolf cos he was relay cute and majafestic.

"wat is was his name?" she aksed hands

"It ist Midnight" hands said germanly "he ist mein pet but ill give him to Sie weil sie saved wir"

midnigt was dark blak fur and bule eyes lick safiras and silver bits in his fur like bits of moonbeems. (edit:mindite aint a captive wofl he came 2 hamds wen he was a babey he licks bein a pet ok)

"But hands dosent you has to ve at the hotelle in german?" ligts mum said

"Nein ich am letting mein wif do das hotel managing. Ich wanted 2 sehen meine freundes again" tey all sat down at table even midknigt cos he is a really clever wofl he can sit on a chare and everything. Hands gave them some german food there was shnitsels and struddles and sossiges and choklit and apfels wich are like appels but form german.

But afert they had eated...they didnt knoe thwy was bean watched!2

IN THE SHANAMAGAMI RELM

"wat a waist of them delishishus appels said ryuk crossly salivarating all down his fase and onter his boots "We shold go kill them now!"

"not yet u has to be patient young sky walker (GET IT ITS A REFURENTS) " persuades rem a girl shimimagu who is ruks girlfren. "Soon we will be stong enuff 2 put are evil plans in2 achtung!"

"THE SOONER THE BEATER RUK ANGRIED. Ligth Yamagi wasent worthy of this is a wheekeling we cant count on him 2 wip out all the humans for us. Well has 2 kill them all aresels so we can TAKE OVER WORD!"

OH MY GOF HOW DARMATIC!

RUK AND REM HAS EVIL PLANES? WAT ARE THEY PLANING? WEAR IS KIRA WHAY WILL HAPPENS WAIT UNTILL MY NECKS UP DATE TOO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEND!

thans to my readers but if u dont like wolved I WILL BURN YOU


	6. Chapter 6 YOUR A BADASS

GOOOOOOOOOD EVERNING MY FREDS!

this one will also be fill but you gets a chase 2 be in stroy und be barass. it also has sum violent in it so if u dont like violets then mabey u sholdent reef it?

Thakeyou to my revowers but i hasdnt got menny revows resuntly. a cupple of perople were doing dramaric reddings so if you has dun them alresdy can u pm me plerase

Also im thinging of makeing a deviate art a count to poast all my darwins of light and sakura and the other characators so if ud licks to c that let me now lol!

Lauren u left you bag at my house lol

ANYWYA OM WIT THE STORY

it wAS Midnighkt (an i means the time not teh wolf he is himsels lol) adn ligit was the only on still a wake. sakuara were a sleep nakked sumwear \ and his parrots hasd sex again und felled asleep after words cos their where tiered form all the sex. Lgith cearfully opend his draw wit the fuck bottum and all the fire stuff cairfully cos he dint want to made his hoose get on fires and toke out 4 the1st tim in a weak:

"HIS DEATH NOOT!"

"mabey i shold yuse it agen juts to kill of the bad guys" he thoute. now he new ruk was an evil dude whowas tring 2 killed him so he ritted ryuks name in it. somewear in the singami relam ruks heart attacked and he dyed screeming in pane like

"ESRDCFGVHBJNFWEIUFREQJRJBQLJ GFBYUFDOAVKAAVNJOUBBGIPBOFNO "

"well that saws that out now i nose longer has a nemesis!" he happyed happyly and then rememembered wat happed in German! Misa und mastudad had tryed to killed them!

"they are evil so i mite as well killed them" he said and wrotted misas name in the deathnote!Also matsudas! but the evil matsuda dint did cos his name werent mastuda it were fape matusda so the reel masuad dies but he's off in a werehouse in german somewear so noone cared. thwen he wriet Ls name in cos L was annoying him a bit and L dyed in the bedroom necksdoor.

Then Light went back to beds but he feeled a bit gilt cos skaura thort muder was bad and he dint want to upshot her. he went to slepp and dreemed a dreem of times gon bi (ITS A REFRENTS TO LEZ MISS ITS A FRENCK FILM PLAY THING)

We he wake up it were morning so he got up got dresses for schol. he weed downstrays und saw the family! His mum and dad was hassing peshernert sexes lick medic and heavy form tf2 but not gay and mellon und nurr was having sexes 2 but this tim it was gas cos their both dudes. Watari was table tacking his old man pills und hands was germaning in corner. Sakura was feeding mindigit und cudderling on him he liked her faces and she said aw cos it were dead cute. she was weraing a lilac corset thing, a short jeans skirt und neehigh shinny blake boutes. Her hairs was down in lose bule wave culls lick soft wases in the oshun. L wasent their cos light had death noted him yestersday but noone caired abutt him.

"lets go to school light sakura said getting her school hambag wich was lerther had a pictere of a wofl on front"

"ok" they warked to schol und went to threre glassroom und went sat down at disc.

You are a ateteen yearold teenager in ligt and sakuras class. You see them walked in adn say gudmoaning 2 them. They are you're faverite cupple they are so cute you think skaura is lovely and bettiful.

the teecher storts doing the reggaster wen all of a suddenly... HE STOPPED!

BECASE HE HEAD GOT CROPPED OFF!1

BY A SORD!

AND THE SORD PERSON WAS...MISA!"!2

but it wasent normal misa!

She was all dead form wear light had death noted her (but your jjust his clarsemate so you dont now about tat) and her skins was all rottened und grey and skaletony you cud c all her bons her eyes were red glowy and evil!

It was...ZOMBIE MISA

"RAUGHRDASFRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAARARRRRRR" SHE RARRED AND IT WERE VERY SCARRY!

"YOU KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIILED ME LTIG YAGAMINI" SHE SHOTTED "BUT IT DINT WORK COS I AM BETS FREDS WIT A SHIGANAMI"

"but i thort i killed ruk 2!" wimpered light

"U THORTED RONG" SHE ZOMBIED "YOU ARE NOT ALOUD 2 USE THE DERATE NOTE ON A SHINAGAMI SO IT DINT KILLED HIM IT JUTS GIVED HIM A BIT OF A HEADAKE! NOW I WWILL FIGHTS WIT U MORMONIC IMBERSIL!" she sorded at lithig and nearly got him but didnt.

You wached as zomibie misa went at saurak und lgith wit her sord! They tryed to fite bake but their both leffed there sords at home today!

"THIS IS A CTATASTROFFY" cried sakura as misa slissed of her write arm!

"NOT MY GRILLFREND U SUN OF A BICK" yelled lite but she sorded him like ten tims.

the good guys was loosing and blooding all over flaw! you watch in terrier as zomby misa gets reddy to decapacitate them both... then YOU HAS A IDEA!

YOU PULLS OF YOUR LEFT SHOOS UNT TROWS IT AT ZOMMIE MISAS HEAD! she turns a round fogetting about lith and sauruka to go at you insteed! you trow your sord at her it hits her face and her eye ball splurgles everywear lick in saw and it was pretty gross. then your best freind goes hitted her in head wit a baisball batt and her head explosioned and she dyed.

"YOU ARE ARE SAVER!" said ligth and sakira but then they go unconshus. they get gone 2 hopsital to get sergeary to put sakuks leg back on then they both has to do sex wit L so his butt whole can heel them. Whial they was in hospital midnight came and slepped on saukuras bed to luke afert her intill she get better.

Watery gave you and your bets fred one of his word war 2 meddles to sat tanksyo for saveing them form zombie misa.

WAT DID UTHING DID YO LICK BEIN IN THE STROY

SO NOW MISA IS DYED! BUT SHED WERE ALREADY A ZOMMY SO CAN SHE STAYED DYED OR WILL SHE BE BAKE? WAT ABOUT RYUK WHAT IS HE EVIL PLANING YOU WATE AND SEA

LOVE FORM CASEY XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7THE INVASHUN

HEY GUYS IM BAKE FORM THE DED ecept I wasent death so

Sorrie it took so long 2 up date but I were bussy an went to frants! It was grate adn i tried a frogslegs it tazed lick chikin!

THangs too al yyo luvvvvely peopele who red und revowed wen i wos gon! your all fatastic

AYNWAY TIS CARPTER IS MENT TO BE IMPROTENT SO RED IT

i hasent med a deviart yet but i will

ruk and rem looked at earth thow a magic ball thing. IT IS ORMOST TIME ruyk gigeled maniacly

'your rite said ream" as she gotted out a sord form her hairs. "are babeys our reddy to hats now!"

both of them tureen aroun to sea a pile of gigant shimgimai egs. the eges sududently stated hached noisly with a nose lick when u stepp in mud wiout any shoos on.

suddenly one finnished hatch! out came a babie singanimi witch luked lik ruky but with rems tenticle hares.

"my name if Steven!" the babby shooted and pull sord out of hair and wave it aroond a bit.

"loo at him hes so cut" rem cuddled gloping her new sun!

then more babbys hatched they all got a sord excpekt for steven who were the most coolest he gotted 3 sords und a submasheen gun.

"YOU ARE REDDY MY CHILDERNS!YELLED RYUK NOW GO FLIED DOWN TO ERTH TO KILLED ALL HUMANS!"

all of the babey shiminagi flied up into air went down to tge earth! it were a fearsum site as sky turn blak form all baibys in it!

Lithg und sakurak where in garden lieing on the grarse helding hams. mikdnigk was their to liking their hands as they petted him. it were verry romanic und they did sum kissinf.

I loce u soooooo much Lgith said sakura

"I lobe you too skaura he say if we die today in lik the end of the word or sumthig than theirs soething i want u to now"

"omg light was isit?" she aksed with curious

BUT BEFOAR HE CUD ANSER...

... A SORD FELIW OUT OF SKY AND HITTED GROUND NEXTO HIS HED!

"NECKS TIUME I WONT MISS" YELED STEVEN WITH EVIL

sudanly loads moar came they all stated killed the humans! Kaos was goin on everywear u cold see and Lthig + sakura watch in horror as some neybur guys got their heds choped of and ran round dyeing everywear und L got kill lick 10 tims also the shgnimiahi kiked a puppy.

"HOOW DAR U ANIMAL CRULETIE" yelled saurak she gotted her boob sord out of boobs and stated sording!Light got sord too! Togeter they ninjad so hard it kiled 200000 shignaimi in won go but then another came so skuaka kungfud him so had his bran flied out of his ear.

It was went relay well untill...

STEPEVEN APERADE AGEN!

"HOW DAR U MEDAL WIT MY EVIL PLANES" he groaned

"YUO CAN NEVER WON SO U MITE AS WELL GAVE UP NOW" sad ligh as he sorded with him

"MUAHAHAUFEW I AM STONGER ENUFF TO KILLED ALL OF U ON MY OWN! HE SAID! BECAS I HAS A SECRET MISSON... I HAV2 WIPED OUT ALL HUMENS ON EARF SO MY MUMEY AN DADY CAN MAKE IT IN2 A SHINIMINIGI WORLD INSTED!£"

ON NO shooted lite "BUT HOW ARE UR MOUMY AND DADDEY" but he were wurried he oreddy new the anwser

2"THEY OUR CALED REM AND RUYUK" SCREMED STEVEN AS HE SORDED SKAKURA THREW THE CHEST

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cryed light as his gf falled over blooding everywear. he cuddeled jer as she lie dyeing on his arms

"i... lobe...u...litig...?" she said wit her finale breathe then ded.

"YOUL PAY FOUR WAT U DID" he said cutted of stevens legs with sord! steven fell to falw screeming thrn dispeared shouting I WILL BE BAK

ligths family came outof hoose to saw him crieing over sauraks dedded body

"tis a sad day" said his dad and cryed one lone manly tear. they had a minuite of silents for her and the kiddy's cryed so did lights mummy and syaa.

SUDDENLY

"I NOW HOW WE CAN GOT HER BACK FORM DED" L said suddenly! "WE HAS TO... SUMMON SATAN!"

"i wil do watevaer it taks to get my locely saurak back to me!"light"bcase... i was gong to/ asked her to married me!" he take box out of poket open it and... it was ring! then everyown cried more cos it were so trajic lick romio und julian!

"LET

US BEGIN SUMMERING SATAN" excamed L. he gotted out a big book coved in pics of bloods and death and petgrames and evil frown faces

"do we needed a magic poshun or sumethin lik that" ask light

"NO WE MUSTS US THE SATANFONE" sed L getting fone in shape of a BIG GLOWY SKUL WIT BLOODS AND POISONS AND CRYING ALL OVER IT BUT ALSO PITCHERS OF LITTLE DUCKS

he putted the fon to his ear and sed "HELLO SATAN R U THER"

there wus a big exploson then in a exposion of red smock... APPEARED SATIN! he luked like regular dude but super hansom wit mussely arfs and horms and flammy tattoes.

"WEL WEL WEL L WE MEAT AGEN" he went to L an then...

THEY STATED MACKING OUT.

WTF IS GONG ON said litheg

they stop make out and stan looked at him like wtf u n00b

"we are in a sivel parnter ship!" L said holdin satans ham

WTF L U MARRYED SATAN everyone said with shock

"yah hes a prety cool guay and exy too!" said L as satin bridecarryed him

"ANYWYA CAN WE JUTS GET ON WIT SAVEING MY GF" yeled lgith

WAS WILL HAPPENS NECX TIME? WILL THEY SAVED SAUKAR/

WILL THE GET MARRYED?

WAT HAPPEDED TO STEVEN?

FINED OUT IN THE NECT INSTARMENT OF...

...****THE NEW GIR****...

also stephanie was meen to me today so if ur reddin this stafany FUK U BIVCK GO CHOCK ON HARRYS DIK AFTER U STOLED HIM FORM ME U FJUCKIN BASTED

thans 2 my redders u kep me stong


End file.
